The Rider
by Even Gods Dream
Summary: Daisuke rides far too many buses for his liking, but Ken always makes it worth his while.


**A/N:** Boredom on long bus journeys does this to me. This was actually started on a bus journey to work, but I had a group of friends and several exes living in a particular area about an hour away via two bus rides. It used to kill me. So inspiration drawn from there I'd say. :)  
**Warning:** Boy love. No likee? No readee! --  
**Disclaimer:** No ownee Digimons babz. Seriously. And my dear Rhysies owns the title cause I couldn't come up with one alone.

* * *

**The Rider**

If there was one thing that everybody knew about Daisuke Motomiya, it was how completely and utterly impatient he was. Not that he handled it badly, nor was it even a bad trait, he just got so damned excited about forthcoming events that he found it well and truly infuriating to have to wait for them to happen. It comes as no surprise then, to learn that he absolutely despised bus journeys. In particular, he found that the bus journeys to see his beloved boyfriend were by far the worst.

Ken Ichijouji, in Daisuke's eyes at least, was absolutely perfect. He was smart, funny, pretty and oh-so incredibly hot. Personally Daisuke believed Ken to have the body of a God, though if it were ever mentioned, Ken would brush the compliments away with two scarlet cheeks. He was the perfect friend, the perfect lover and the perfect boyfriend. He had but one downfall: he lived much too far away.

Daisuke knew just how amusing Ken found it that Daisuke hated the bus ride to his house so much, but he just couldn't help it when he knew there was an extremely sexy violet haired teen waiting for him at his destination. Plus, the redhead would argue silently, Ken clearly lived in an area full of old distasteful people, a lot of whom smelt of cats, alcohol or urine, or, he digressed, an awful combination of the three.

Naturally, Daisuke had tried to find ways in which to entertain himself during the infuriating and – more often than not – smelly bus ride. At first he'd taken music, but after a while he'd it wasn't sufficient so he'd started taking along magazines as well. The problem therein however, was that very few magazines actually interested him, and he was fairly self-conscious about being seen reading comics by other passengers. So next, he'd decided to buy a rather fancy looking blue notebook in order to start writing his own book. It was to be called 'Bus Journey Epiphanies' (ok, so he planned to come up with a snazzier name later) and was to be written in journal format every bus trip containing all of his interesting thoughts. Upon telling his friends, they'd laughed at the idea, which had made him more determined to see it through. However, after the first three entries – which consisted of four sentences between them – he too had found it a silly idea and had given up on it. He now used the notebook for mere doodling to pass the bus ride, when he managed to remember to take it at least.

Today was one of the days he had not. The sun was scorchingly high in the sky and Daisuke was breaking out in a light sweat just sitting on the bus – in spite of all the windows having been pulled open. He shifted slightly in his seat – next to the window, two rows from the back – and adjusted the extremely tight pants he was wearing purely for Ken's benefit. He was more than aware of just how much the paler boy loved his behind in them, though they were seemingly not practical for such a hot day. Especially not when he was having great trouble keeping his thoughts pure.

It had all started when a song came on his mp3 player that graphically reminded him of he and Ken's last sexual encounter. Getting a little too reminiscent for his own good, he'd yanked the headphones from his ears, coughed frantically and tried to pass off the redness of his cheeks to the heat.

Since then, however, all he'd been able to think about was Ken. Naked. He'd blamed it on the summer heat frying his brain, but the reason really didn't matter. All that did matter was that currently, all he could see was Ken lying sprawled across his mattress, wide eyes staring up at Daisuke, a smirk on his face as he raised a finger, beckoning Daisuke closer. He moved his hand across his chest, down slightly, stopping at his nipples as he played with them gently, a blissful expression settling across his face. Then his eyes were back on Daisuke again, teasing, taunting as he moved his hand down from his nipples towards his-

The blush was rising rapidly on Daisuke's cheeks, and he shook his head, trying his best to rid himself of the mental image. He gazed intently out of the window, hoping to find something, _anything_ to distract him. And distraction he found, as fate would have it, it was then they happened to be passing a young couple sharing a rather racy kiss at the side of the road. They were completely enveloped in each other, utterly unaware of the people around them as their hands roamed the others body. On a normal occasion, Daisuke would have groaned, turned away and rolled his eyes, muttering to his friends about how they needed to get a room. However, on this occasion, he was strangely intrigued and more than satisfied with the sight, as he hastily imagined it was he and Ken. He got so lost in his imagination that he could almost feel Ken's smooth hands running over his skin and gradually tracing up the small of his back. He shivered unwillingly which helped shake himself of the image and continued to gaze out of the window, realising they were now passing the length of a park. He grinned, believing that parks were such innocent places there was nothing that could rekindle his unwanted perverted thoughts. He could finally be rid of them. But how wrong he was.

His eyes ran over the bushes, trees and food stands until they stopped on a girl in her early teens eating a large Mr. Whippy ice cream. Her tongue moved around the ice cream, lapping it up skilfully. Suddenly though, it wasn't her holding the ice cream. It was Ken, staring up at Daisuke with his wide, craving eyes. He licked around the top of the ice cream, leaving small traces on his lips before taking the whole thing into his mouth, his eyes showing he was relishing the moment, before slowly pulling it back out. He gently licked off the traces of ice cream on his lips before continuing to swirl his tongue around the top of the ice cream.

At this image, Daisuke audibly moaned, and from then on, everything he saw somehow managed to relate back to Ken and his sexuality.

Every tree he saw, Ken was either pleasuring himself underneath it or leant against it with Daisuke making sweet love to him. Every morsel of food he noticed, he was either licking it from Ken's body or Ken was devouring it from his. When he saw a policewoman, two pairs of handcuffs obviously hanging from her belt, Ken was laid in his bed, handcuffed by both hands to the head rest, arousal more than evident, and Daisuke was taking advantage of his position in every way possible. When a young man stepped onto the bus in tight leather trousers, it was Ken in them and nothing else, sashaying his hips in his own private dance for Daisuke. When he saw a young woman, dressed in a manner rather resemblant of the late 40s/early 50s, it was Ken in the short pink revealing dress, and he was standing in the kitchen baking bread, when Daisuke burst in through the door and took him on the kitchen table, flour getting absolutely everywhere. At the sight of another policeman, it was Ken in the uniform, pinning Daisuke against the cold stone wall of a back alley. When he caught a glance of several horses in a field, one being galloped by it's rider, both boys were dressed in nothing but cowboy hats, Daisuke laying back on a bale of hay as Ken rode him hard and fast.

By the time the bus was one stop away from Ken's, Daisuke's heart was pounding, blood, adrenaline and lust were coursing through his veins at a shocking rate, and this was more than evident by his ruby red cheeks and the tight, aching bulge in his pants, which he was currently trying to cover up with the rucksack he'd taken with him. By the time he was at his stop, he got off the bus as quickly as he could in his current state and walked past the few houses to Ken's house.

Knowing the boy always left the front door open when he was expecting Daisuke, the redhead flung it open, marching in.

"Ken?" he shouted, though it was more of a growl, "I'm here!" He swung his bag down by the shoe rack, and upon hearing movement upstairs, made his way up. He strolled into Ken's bedroom to find it empty, then strolled back out. He stood bemused in the corridor for a moment, before he realised that over the blood pounding in his ears, he could hear running water from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it open, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Ken Ichijouji stood in front of his large walk-in shower – which was currently on - completely naked bar the white towel that was extremely loosely tied around his waist, his two perfect hip bones rising above it beautifully. He had a smirk on his face and a slightly cocked eyebrow as he stared at Daisuke and the tightness in his pants.

"I thought you might be a little hot," He muttered as he held out an ice lolly to Daisuke, and put another in his own mouth, sucking on the whole thing before gently pulling it back out.

Daisuke took two large steps until he was directly in front of Ken. He pushed the two ice lollies out of his hands and grabbed him forcefully by the waist.

"God, you've been killing me," He growled, his lips mere centimetres from Ken's, and it came out of his mouth more animal than human.

He crashed their lips together and pressed his body into Ken's, pushing them backwards into the shower. A low moan emitted from Ken's mouth and Daisuke couldn't tell whether it was from his actions or the freezing cold water that was crashing down around them. Either way, Daisuke didn't care, he didn't even care that his clothes were getting soaked through. All he cared about was getting revenge on his boyfriend for the torment he'd had to suffer on the way to see him. And sweet, sweet revenge he got; hot, sweaty and passionate, just the way he liked it.

By the time they were finished, the entire bathroom was completely steamed up, there was not an inch of fabric between them and they lay huddled in their mess at the bottom of the shower. It was then that Daisuke decided that, although bus journeys were pretty much pure evil, the worst ones often got the best results.

* * *

You know how much reviews make me happy ya?!

_-- Even Gods Dream, 2007_


End file.
